No Cigar
by ancarett
Summary: Lee Adama has something that Kara Thrace wants desperately. No, not that! LeeKara vignette, written for a challenge at the LJ BSG1000 community with vague spoiler possibilities up to ep. 9 or 10.


TITLE: No Cigar  
PAIRING: Kara/Lee  
SPOILERS: Vaguely up to Episode 9  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: It's not mine. I wish it were mine, but it's not. Therapy bills mount.  
ARCHIVING: Just let me know if it gets posted anywhere.  
WORD COUNT: 1000 words. Written for a BSG1000 LJchallenge.

-

**No Cigar**

"Gimme that."

Lee chuckled. "Nuh-uh." He drew on the lit cigar deeply and then held it above his head as she lunged for him. Kara grimaced as he evaded her grapple.

"I need that" she groused. Lee brought the cigar back down to his mouth and bit down on it. She could smell the rich, roasted tobacco from across the bunkroom. Deprivation made her snarl. Lesser men would cower and flee or cave in at a sign of Starbuck in full rage. Not Lee Adama. Damnit.

Lee deftly loosened the top of his flight suit and sat on the opposite bunk. He took the time to blow out an elaborate cloud of smoke in her direction, before kicking off his boots and shoving off the rest of his flight suit which he then stowed neatly in his locker. Kara appreciated the view as he lay back on his bunk in skivvies and socks, smiling broadly, ostentatiously enjoying the cigar.

Kara tried another tack. "I need that more than you do. It's been a lousy day in CIC."

"Yeah, right. How many times have you felt sorry for me, there?" Lee's voice was muffled as he talked around the cigar in his mouth."Get your own smokes, Starbuck."

"Lee-eee," she whined.

"Kaaaa-ra," he mocked right back.

"Frak!" she said and slammed the palm of her hand into her locker. That hurt even more. "Frak that. Where'd you get it, anyway?"

"From the President," Lee said. He breathed in deeply and she sighed in envy.

"Wooooo! She got the hots for you?" Kara shot him another look as he lounged on his bunk.

Lee threw her a glance before returning his gaze to the ceiling of his bunk. "Hah! No, President Roslin just got a box from a delegate for Picon and offered them around Colonial One. I wasn't about to say no."

Kara gazed desperately around the bunkroom, unfastening the top of her dress uniform so that the lapels gaped open at her neck, exposing the chain with her dogtags. She tugged on the chain and twisted her head. The intoxicating smell of the cigar drove her crazy. "I'll trade you the bottle of ambrosia I won playing pyramid for it."

"For a half-smoked cigar? Nice, but no, though I'd love to hear the story of how you won that with Colonel Tigh sniffing out all the liquor that's left."

"Hah. His information's only so good," Kara said, distractedly. She peered under her bunk, hoping to find an old butt but the floor was spotlessly clean. Damned maintenance crew. "I'll trade patrols with you."

His grin broadened as he met her impatient glare. "Since you're still not cleared for flight, no to that, too."

Kara leaned across the table and batted her eyes at him. "Please." She tilted her head to one side and batted her eyes again. "Please."

"I'm enjoying this too much now. No way. End of discussion, Kara."

She edged around the table and sat on the floor beside his bunk. "I'll do your laundry, Lee."

"No thanks. I don't want my grays to go white or my briefs to all go missing."

"I'll do all your paperwork."

"I like paperwork."

"Weird-o."

"Yup. And you're still not getting it, so shut up and let me enjoy my cigar."

Kara leaned her elbows on the edge of his bunk and theatrically sniffed the smoky air. "I'll do anything for a puff, Lee. Anything."

He glanced over. "Anything?"

"Anything."

Lee's eyebrow arched dangerously. He leaned over on one elbow until his face was close to her own, his cigar canted to one side of his mouth. "Anything?" he repeated.

"Any fraking thing, Lee, damnit!" Kara growled.

He pulled the cigar out of his mouth and drew close enough to whisper in her ear. She shivered at the touch of Lee's breath and tried to ignore the expanse of muscled arm and shoulder bared right before her eyes. Her eyes closed and she held herself absolutely still, waiting for his word. "Kiss Colonel Tigh," he said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Frak that!" Kara recoiled from Lee's suggestion, bumping into the table with a clatter and a few more curses. Lee's bellow of laughter only enraged her more and she launched herself at him, landing on his chest, flattening him on the bunk. His laugh died away as her face loomed over his. "Frak this," she whispered and closed the distance for a kiss.

His mouth was warm, dry and smoky. She inhaled the kiss and steadied herself with a hand on each of his shoulders. Her tongue reached out to sweep his mouth and his tongue met hers, slowly, strongly. Kara distantly felt Lee's free hand move to the small of her back and hold her close against him in the dim confines of the bunk. Kara sighed with the rightness of it all, angling her mouth over his to start the kiss all over again, slow and heady and timeless. Lee's hand slipped under the back of her uniform jacket, his fingers splayed and his palm heating her body through her light undershirt. Kara threw a leg over him and felt his body react to her closeness. She ground herself against Lee with a shimmy of her hips. Kara heard his growl of pleasure and grinned against his mouth.

Then, with one swift move, Kara reached out, plucked the cigar from Lee's lax grip and rolled off the bunk before he could react. Holding the cigar triumphantly, she stood and grooved a little as she leaned one hand against the table. Lee was blinking and coughing as he leaned forward from his bunk.

"That was unfair, Lieutenant."

"All's fair in love and war, sir," Kara replied, setting the cigar firmly between her own teeth. She inhaled and closed her eyes to savour the sweet sensation before exhaling a cloud of smoke to fill the air around her.

"And that was?"

"Total victory, Captain. Total victory."


End file.
